


赤黑-相互吸引

by teresahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan
Summary: 仪仗兵赤司X摄影师黑子，尝试了不同于以往的新画风，因为有基友说想看有趣点的赤黑，就诞生了这么一篇文…内心活动我无法控制hhh毕竟谁都不知道他们内心究竟是怎么想的，我只能尽量做到表面上言语贴合了OTZ，角色属于原作，OOC全部归我





	赤黑-相互吸引

黑子总觉得自己的运气一向不错，虽不至是强运，但平平淡淡的日子也没经受过多少大低谷，可眼下他真心觉得自己今早没听主编的建议带上对方好心给的幸运物出门是件极为失策的事。  
原因无他，今日水瓶垫底的人在工作中遇到了前所未有的麻烦。  
上周他接到一份极其特殊的工作，杂志社的社长和主编皆委派他去当一周的随队摄影，正巧下次的新刊物要用，而且因为时间情况特殊，上头对这事也是挺重视的。  
至于是什么队？当然是军部队。什么军部队？国家仪仗队。  
而且只有他一个人去。  
饶是黑子心理承受能力再坚强，面对军队也是有些压力上身的，即便那只是仪仗队。  
但无奈上头人不知下面人的苦，社长一句对方又不是专门上战场走过刀尖舔过血的战斗兵，不会吃了他的。  
笑话，那可是国家军队的门面担当，经常出任国内外各种大小司礼任务，压力会小？你小一个给我看看，八成还没见到就先尿遁了。  
当然，为了自己饭碗考虑黑子还是把上述的抱怨默默吞进了肚，微微看了眼在一旁不嫌事大的现任主编，曾经的同学，叹了口气，感叹了一下卖队友这个千古坑爹兵法，就把这事允诺了下来。

然后，此时此刻，他又把主编的祖宗十八代给问候了个遍，他还没那个胆子咒社长。  
被训练的方队撞到他忍了，毕竟自己存在感稀薄；狼狈地摔趴在地上他也忍了，从小到大哪个没摔过跤呢？但谁来告诉他明明这几天都是大晴天的为何这里会有一滩水？顺带扑街的时候他貌似还听到了某个不详的“咔嚓”声。  
更加要命的是，他本想去跟仪仗队队长打招呼的，结果这么直接摔到人家跟前，还顺带被包括队长在内的其他队员围观。  
简直丢脸丢到家恨不得有个地缝让他钻进去算了。  
「咳……那个，你还好吗？」如果是平时，他一定会想如果这个声音被一群少女听到了绝对会尖叫着“好苏！”然后晕倒，但此刻他并没有什么调侃吐槽的心情，内心强压着怨气，想着你刚才肯定是想笑吧？  
「没事，诚劳你费心了。」黑子从水塘里爬起来，装作镇定地看着对方，然后一阵哗啦啦的轻响，两人皆低头往声源看去。  
只见黑子那放在胸口的单反机，其镜头的镜面终于不堪重负地破碎满地。  
黑子一脸的黑线，对方若有所思地摸了摸下巴说道，「看来伤的不轻啊……」  
抬眸微微瞪了眼看起来刚从泥地里爬出来人，全身上下就没有一处干净的地方，都是汗水混着泥水，反而衬托出那双眼睛分外透彻明亮。  
是一双罕见的异色眼。  
因为工作需要，见过不少国外的混血模特艺人多少都带有先天的虹膜异色，但如此美艳夺目的瞳色令见多识广的黑子都在暗自赞叹，更何况那眼型生得也是不错，如果是个艺人那一定也是个美人吧，黑子想。  
「没事，这点小伤而已，换个镜头就好了。」他低下头查看相机，还好只是镜面破碎，相机外壳有些剐蹭，其它都正常。  
「呋，不是……」那人终于轻笑出声，「我说的不是你的相机……」  
话还没说完，一滴鲜红的液体落到了黑子的手背上，然后顺着手面的弧度，滚落到了相机上。  
他不自觉地舔了舔从鼻子上流到嘴唇的温热液体，嗯，甜的。

黑子到达屯所的第一天，就以扑进水塘摔坏镜面外加流鼻血完成了与仪仗队队长的初次见面。

 

「咳，不好意思，自我介绍下，」一阵混乱过后，那个队长再次咳嗽了下以掩饰尴尬，黑子坐在卫生站拿棉花堵着鼻子，一副破罐子破摔的模样等着对方的嘲笑，「我是仪仗队的队长赤司征十郎上校，请多指教。」说完，一个干练笔挺的军礼致以敬意，黑子看着他，俨然已忘了刚才的羞愤之情，瞬间满心愧疚。也是呢，人家怎么说都是军人，还是上校，怎么会跟他一介小小平民一般见识？以小人之心度君子之腹什么的实在是太丢人了。  
「虽然已听说过会派一名专业摄影师来，但实在没想到……」上校顿了顿，「会是先生你。」  
黑子他发誓绝对看见了那双眼中一闪而过的戏谑和一瞬间微微勾起的嘴角。  
谁说军人都是正直的？！站出来！这家伙切开就是个黑啊！  
微微收敛了下心神，黑子淡淡地回应，「实在不好意思，我从小就没什么运动细胞，让你见笑了，赤司上校，我是黑子哲也，将是你们一周的随队摄影师，请多指教。」说罢，他站起身，微抬头看着眼前比他高出半个头的腹黑军人，伸出手。  
赤司看了眼黑子，又认真地看了看对方伸出来的手，似乎那上面安装着什么致命的炸药一般，然后，握了上去。  
「荣幸之至，黑子先生。」赤司微微一笑，似乎黑子用尽全身力气的握力对他而言根本不值一提。  
「接下来我会用大概十分钟的时间来向黑子先生介绍下我们屯所的一些生活基础设施，以及我们部队平时的生活作息时刻表，另外我会派人带先生去你的住处，部队屯所简陋，如有怠慢之处，请多谅解。」赤司收回手，脸上依然是那副云淡风轻的表情，搞得黑子都有些怀疑刚才自己是不是已经用力了。  
还说，这家伙压根没有痛觉？  
「请等一下，上校，这张时刻表是怎么回事？」在跟随赤司绕了一圈之后，黑子略微瞪大眼看着赤司在最后递给他的作息时间，暗自咋舌，接下来连续一周他都要跟着这个时刻表走嘛？！不要啊！他只是随队摄影啊！而且据他所知他们部队压根不外出啊！为何自己也要跟着他们每天那么早起来那么早睡觉？！  
「如你所见，是我们部队的作息时间。」赤司转过身有些疑惑地看着对方，「有什么问题吗？」  
问题大了去了！深吸一口气调整好自己的内心情感后，黑子继续保持这张看起来依旧面瘫的脸，「是这样的，上校，我只是一个随队摄影，负责记录你们平时的生活和训练，应该没必要完全跟着你们的作息时间走吧？」  
「恕我冒昧，黑子先生，如果你不跟着我们的作息时间，如何记录我们的生活常态呢？」不知是有意还是无意，赤司抱着双臂微微靠着墙，黑子一副看地痞的眼神望向他，毕竟现在这乱糟糟的模样怎么都不可能跟那些世面上耍流氓的公子哥印象重叠到一起。  
虽然赤司家是爵位世袭对外早已不是秘密，但这丝毫不妨碍此人在黑子的印象中打上负分，另外黑子讨厌贵族，这应该是在坏印象方面推波助澜了。  
「的确如此，但只要让我知道什么时间你们在干什么就好了，拍摄时间我就容易安排还不会妨碍到你们，也不必……」  
「原来如此……」一直盯着黑子的赤司如何击了一下手掌，「黑子先生，是不习惯早起吧？」  
「呃……」忽然被戳穿令他有些措手不及，虽然他明白对方说话留了余地，但就这么说出他的难处实在令他有些恼怒，就在大脑飞速运转想着如何在极短的几秒内说些维护自身形象的话时，赤司伸出手，拍了拍黑子的肩膀，微笑地说道，  
「不用担心，黑子先生的宿舍就在我旁边，我会肩负起每天清早叫醒黑子先生的任务的，请安心。」  
「还有什么问题吗？」故意无视全身出现短暂性僵硬症状的黑子，赤司依然笑眯眯地问。  
有，当然有。  
麻烦请你滚离我半径二十米远好吗？  
当然，如此粗鄙的话不符合黑子从小接受的教养，只是在心里对着赤司默默竖起了【哗——】。  
「不，没有了，谢谢你，上校。」这几个字，几乎是咬牙切齿慢慢说完的。  
然后，悲剧又甜蜜？的一周军旅生活，开始了。

 

当天晚上也不知是如何睡下的，或许混乱的一天令人身心比往常更疲惫因此更容易入梦，也就不在意在陌生的环境认不认床的问题了。  
至少黑子是这样认为的，但好景不长。  
就在他历经周折总算抓住了四处窜逃的香草奶昔想一饱口福的时候，一个如恶魔般的声音从天而降。  
【黑子哲也先生，你该醒过来了。】  
等等，没看见我还要喝吗？  
【黑子先生，时间到了，赶紧起来吧？】  
黑子背过身，不理睬那个声音打算继续享用时，伴随着一声低叹外加【失礼了】的话语，他被一个看不见的力量抓住手臂拖了起来，世界颠倒了。  
然后，他迷迷糊糊地醒了。  
美梦被打扰相信谁都不会高兴，黑子蹙着眉半眯着眼，「怎么回事？」语气里尽是怨气。  
「早上好黑子先生，」梦里那个声音此刻在耳畔清晰无比，竟然还带着一丝轻快？！「时间到了，该起床了。」  
老天！他还真贯彻了昨天的话啊！  
「时间到了？」猛地一抬头转向赤司，眼睛依旧是闭着，「我怎么没听见……」  
话还未说完，屯所内唤醒铃适时地从窗外传了进来。  
「看，时间正好，不是吗？」看着被他从被窝里拎出来某个还在迷糊不肯开眼的人，赤司嘴角勾了下，松手轻轻地又把他放回到床上，「赶紧穿衣洗漱去吃早饭吧，晚了就没了。」  
「啊……你饿了你可以先去，不用管我……」蜷曲着腿抱着被子坐在床上摇摇晃晃依然没完全清醒的人颇为无奈地回答。  
沉寂了大概五秒之后，黑子本以为对方权衡利弊总算愿意放过他，但他还是太天真了，因为对方那人压根就没这个打算，出乎意料地他把双手撑在了床上，不用睁眼都能感觉到对方把自己床咚了，附在耳朵旁温暖的湿气似乎蚂蚁一般不停地挑逗他，低低地说，  
「为了我们的合作愉快，你再不起来我可要动军法了哦？」  
什么军法？他似乎并不是军人吧？  
然后还没等他思路梳理完毕，一个冰凉的手伸进了他的领口。  
！！！！  
「那个！！」这么一刺激某人算是彻底清醒了，他紧紧刷住领口噌地缩到角落，「你想干嘛？！」  
「帮你换衣啊。」那张表情还异常纯良无比，「看你还在睡我就想先代劳了。」  
忽然觉得头好疼心好累的黑子揉了揉太阳穴，「好了我知道了我立刻起来赤司上校你可不可以先出去？」  
「万一黑子先生又睡着了怎么办？」  
睡你大头！有你这么个存在立在那儿谁还睡得下去？！  
黑子伸手夸张地揉了揉眼睛，随意抓了下乱蓬蓬的头发，深呼吸，猛抬头，说道，「不会，我发誓，你看，已经完全清醒了。」这口气似乎非常地义愤填膺。  
赤司眨了眨眼，抬眸又瞄了下对方那乱似鸡窝的头，浅笑一声，「我知道了，那我在门外等你。」说罢，整了整衣服，便走了出去。  
在对方关上门的那一瞬间，一个枕头精准无比地命中房门。  
枕头的主人深深地，深深地大叹了一口气，双手捂住了脸，随后抬起头，爬下了床。  
他觉得每天这么来一出他迟早会精神衰竭。  
至于门外的人觉得每天多了这么一个乐子逗心情莫名地愉悦。

 

「嗯？人呢？」望着空荡荡的食堂，黑子有些疑惑地后退了几步想去看看他们是否走错了地方，但还没跨出第二步就被旁边的人一个伸手捞了回来。  
「没走错黑子先生，的确是这里。」  
「但为何……」  
「饭点时间已经过了。」赤司慢悠悠地丢出了一个重磅炸弹。  
什么？！  
黑子夸张地扭过头去看挂在墙上的大钟，老天！他只磨蹭了五分钟啊！五分钟！这群家伙的时间观念真不会准得跟机器一样分秒不差吧？！  
自知理亏的黑子重重地把手捂在脸上，「上校，有没有补救的方法？」绝望的声音从手掌后闷闷地传来。  
「没有。」然而他听到了更令人绝望的回答。  
Holy【哗——】！！原本好不容易压下的多年在外国生活习得的垃圾语言此刻又被拉了出来，因为已经没有什么能够阻止他此刻崩溃的内心了。  
「看来今天上午黑子先生只能为自己的不遵守时间付出代价了呢。」身旁的人仿佛没有注意到从黑子身上蔓延出的黑气，笑得一脸无害。  
可恶，不就一顿早饭吗？决不能被这个兵哥小瞧了！  
暗自给自己的骨气点了个赞，黑子放下手，转头，原本面瘫的脸上露出一丝微笑，「没事，就一顿早饭而已，不吃也没关系，我早就习惯了。」  
还好养成了多年没有早饭吃啊不对多年不吃早饭的习惯，简直太机智了！  
赤司认认真真地看了黑子几眼，那双异色瞳从上到下又从下到上地把黑子扫了个遍令他尤其不舒服，感觉就像蛇缠身一般冷飕飕的，虽然不得不说拾掇干净的赤司的确一表人才，俊美的五官比例甚至比一些影星还棒，有种天生的王者魅力，虽然他自己也不知道该如何形容那种感觉，应该就跟平民看见皇族时那种激动的心情差不多吧？  
好吧，自己并不是颜狗划掉。该死的贵族！  
忽然间，脸颊边有什么热热的东西碰触了一下，把他从神游天外拉了回来。  
是一个塞在保鲜袋内的热狗和一杯热可可，被一双手握着送到他眼前，手的主人正一脸好笑地看着他。  
「不吃早饭怎么行？还好我事先让厨房给你留着了。」  
看了眼送到跟前的早饭，再看了眼似乎变温和了的赤司，黑子有些难为情地低下头接下食物，低声道了谢。  
「那你呢？」他意识到手上的是一人份。  
赤司摇了摇头，「我是吃过了才来喊你的，不然今天我也要饿肚子了。」  
好吧！都是我的错！愤恨地从袋子里拿出热狗，狠狠地咬了一口，但无奈吃得太猛差点噎着赶紧就着杯子喝了一口热可可才缓过来。  
好甜！黑子皱了皱眉，但这个细小的动作没有逃过赤司的眼。  
「怎么了？」  
「好甜……」  
「你不是喜欢吃甜的吗？」  
「仅限香草奶昔。」  
「原来如此，我受教了。」  
黑子这才抬起头看着对方一脸恍然大悟的表情，「受教什么？」  
「黑子先生钟爱香草奶昔这一个事实。」  
这倒是实话，听完黑子靠回椅背，继续慢慢地和热狗可可对抗中。  
看着对方一脸心满意足地吃着早饭，赤司拍了拍对方的肩膀，「那黑子先生你先在这里慢慢享用，时间差不多该去出操了，我先走了。」  
黑子嘴里塞满了食物，不方便说话，便点了点头。  
走到门口的赤司似乎又想起了什么，回过头冲他喊道，「如果还迷路的话去找那些哨兵，我都打点过了。」说着快步离开了食堂。  
见人从门口消失，黑子立刻瘫倒在了椅子上。老天，这是他出生以来过得最累的一个早上，以前出国求学条件简陋勉强吃饱饭的日子都没那么累过，而且这还只是一件起床到吃早饭短短半个小时到一个小时就能搞定的事，但对他来说就好像经过了好几个小时的高强度训练。  
「呼……还是赶紧吃完早饭开始开工吧……」看着手里还剩一半的热狗，黑子猜测着或许上校其实是个不错的人，赶紧三两下吃光热狗，热可可一口一口喝掉，舒服地伸了个懒腰。  
嗯？等等……  
那家伙怎么知道自己喜欢吃甜的？！！

 

而后的几天生活，黑子依旧在赤司锲而不舍的准时喊床声中爬起，虽然中途爆发过几次规模大小不一的抗议，但都被赤司打太极一般地推了回来，反抗无效。  
他很痛苦，但对方貌似十分享受，整得赤司上校在黑子心目中除了腹黑以外又打上了有S倾向。  
该死的贵族！  
「嗯？有什么问题吗？黑子？」休息途中，赤司走过来认真地关心这位存在感接近于无的摄影师，说真的，他从出生到现在从来没见过有人的存在感可以稀薄成这样，如果不是他多了个心眼，恐怕此刻的黑子早已被他们部队里的那些大兵们给撞进了军医院，还能安然存活到今天？  
其实也没啥，他们可没仗着人多势众人高马大的欺负这个可怜的小小的摄影师，只是……  
有的时候是真心看不到他，因此一个回身就会忽然看见某位大摄影师举着相机就在他们身后，而且刚才那里还只是空气。  
……好吧，为此只能为难全部队唯一能看见黑子的赤司辛苦一点，训练途中随时注意双方位置从而进行调整。  
「如果你是问工作上的问题，一切正常，赤司君。」某一天被赤司强硬要求称呼对方别加什么上校之后，黑子也乐得遵从，但似乎他忽略了眼前这个军人在跟他对话时也有意无意地开始减少了敬语的成分。  
相机中的照片一张张地翻过，老实说黑子对自己的拍摄手法非常满意，近乎于有点自恋的境地了，经常可以在暗室里或者电脑面前盯着一张照片就是大半天。  
因此被同事们冠以了“摄影痴”的外号。  
「那如果我问的是你个人自身的问题呢？」赤司随意地瞟了一眼翻过的照片，自从第一次仔细检查了黑子拍的照片后，就再也没要求对方把拍完的照片给他看了，因为那是在他期待以上的无可挑剔，交给黑子他完全放心。  
嗯，这样可以更加肆无忌惮放心地逗他了。  
当然，这句话绝对不能让黑子知道。  
「放心，我只是看起来瘦弱，还没弱到被你们撞几下就必须立刻送医。」  
「流鼻血呢？」  
「那只是意外，我的上校。」  
「就算是意外也是万分之一的必然，我得有备无患啊。」赤司耸了耸肩。「尊贵的客人在我这里受了伤可不行啊。」  
黑子猛然按下待机键转头看着那一脸的无辜样内心暗暗恼火，「不好意思，赤司君是有强迫症吗？」  
「嗯，很高兴你终于理解了，不容易。」  
冷静！现在是在工作中，绝对要保持冷静！而且就算真抽他估计也占不了多少便宜而且还有极大的可能被对方抓住软肋进而吹起反攻的号角。  
内心反反复复深呼吸三次之后，黑子低下头，打开屏幕继续查看照片。  
认真工作赶紧完工趁早离开这个鬼地方远离这个混球！  
这是现在的黑子哲也最大的愿望了。  
就在他粗略地翻看完照片，把那些明显有瑕疵或者自己不满意的照片删除后，休息时间也差不多要结束了，黑子重新调整了下相机，确保能以完美的状态完成接下来的工作时，赤司忽然开口道，「对了黑子，有件事我不得不跟你说一下，」他故意停了下来，终于让那双天蓝色的眸子抬起直视着他，随即勾起嘴角，「宿舍内禁烟。」  
然后他满意地看见了对方瞬间僵硬的表情和逐渐石化的身体。  
「呃……嗯……那个……能不能通融下？」  
水蓝色的人故意眨了眨眼。  
「一视同仁。」卖萌无效。  
然后那蓝色就撇去了一边再不看他，殊不知那人的内心世界已经翻江倒海把他从头诅咒到了脚，眼看着马上要集合了，赤司悄悄凑过头去，附在黑子耳畔轻声地说了几个字，然后不给对方回答的时间便转身往队伍走去，引得对方在他身后一阵侧目。  
哼！才不会如某人的意呢！没听说过有句话叫上有政策下有对策嘛？！本人可是从弱肉强食的世界里一路摸爬滚打过来的才不会轻易受人摆布！  
然后如赤司所料，黑子果然没有按他说的去做。当晚上休息时他看着空荡荡地只有夜风在呼啸的天台，那一刻，黑子哲也这人对于赤司来说，已经不仅仅是感兴趣这么简单了。  
尤其是那种明面不得不听从命令，但表情和骨子里却执拗得很，时时刻刻都在流露一种君子报仇十年不晚的坚定信念时，就更有趣了。  
当黑子打开门看见门口站着大瘟神时，内心卧槽得翻江倒海。  
「查房。」赤司笑着履行公事。  
真好！前几天怎么不见你查房？！   
想归想，但黑子还是退开一步让他进来了。  
因为没有开灯，黑漆漆的房间里唯一的光源便是放在角落里的一台笔记本。  
「你是想闹鬼吗？」赤司皱眉看了眼然后伸手往日光灯开关方向摸去，被黑子及时打住了。  
「你等等。」正说着，黑子摸黑般地熟门熟路往一个方向走去，然后伸手确认了那个地方的门已经关死，「开吧。」  
然后世界瞬间亮堂了不少，接着，赤司就见到了和平时白天来时不一样的景色。  
屋子里拉起了几根绳子，上面挂满了各种照片，虽然拍摄角度内容不同，但清一色都是他们部队的生活训练照。  
「你都自己洗出来了？」赤司看着那一张张照片没有回头。  
「嗯，毕竟看成品比较有感觉。」黑子这么说着，拉开一边的椅子，自己坐了上去，「地方有些乱真是不好意思了。」  
「哪里，倒不如说让我看见了不少有趣的东西。」赤司瞟了眼刚才在黑暗中黑子摸索的方向，原来如此，是把厕所当成了暗房。  
「我倒是很意外，在数码机流行的今天你竟然还会用胶片机。」  
「应该说正规的摄影师都会带着胶片机，数码机只是备用。」黑子淡然一笑，「就作品成像来说，没有任何数码机能比得上胶片。」  
「原来如此，我又受教了。」在自己并不了解的领域里，赤司还是非常好学的。  
黑子有些疑惑地看着在照片丛里来来回回的赤司，「赤司君来查房就是为了看这些照片？」  
「当然不是，」赤司这才转过身直视着他，「我是来查黑子有没有又偷偷摸摸在宿舍里抽烟。」然后他夸张地深吸了一口气，除了闻到一股淡淡的胶片味和药水味，别的什么都没有。  
眉毛跳了一下，黑子揉了揉太阳穴，「好歹我还算是个遵纪守法的人吧……」  
「在被警告了以后？」那眼神明显就是我不信。  
抿了抿嘴，黑子颇为无奈地看了眼赤司，然后拉起了两边的衣袖。  
「尼古丁贴片，赤司君满意了吗？」  
「你就非吸不可吗？」  
「为了保持大脑活跃。」  
「简直就像个瘾君子。」  
黑子对此不置可否，毕竟烟在某种程度上也是一种毒品，对尼古丁依赖成性的他们如果失去的话，短时间内也会非常难受。  
「赤司君如果没事了是不是可以回去了？明天不是依然要早起吗？」交叉抱着双臂的黑子故意咬重音节下着逐客令，「我还要花时间收拾。」  
默默地看了对方几秒，赤司似乎是讨到了什么蜜糖的孩子一般笑了起来，「原来黑子是那么讨厌我啊。」  
「显而易见。」讨厌到很想抄起什么东西看见对方就揍，当然他可不想现在就这么做，为了珍爱的照片。  
「那还真是我的荣幸。」不同于以往的军礼，这回的赤司做了一个非常标准的贵族礼，然后转身离开了黑子的宿舍。  
「明天见。」  
默默地看着对方自顾自地离开，自顾自地道别，自顾自地关上房门，黑子这才重重地吁了口气。  
走过去把灯关掉，重新打开了暗房走了进去。  
暗房内也挂满了照片，有张还泡在药水内没完全洗出来，黑子靠近时，用的是近乎痴迷的眼神看着照片上的内容。  
每一张照片，几乎都是一个人的单人照。  
那个人叫做赤司征十郎。

 

「我说黑子，你把这里当成自己的家了吗？」在几次目睹了某个水蓝色人像个大爷一样仰躺在懒人沙发上瞻仰自己的“大作”时，赤司终于忍不住开口了。  
「因为我现在住在这里，」黑子双手交叠像个虔诚的教徒一般睡在沙发上看着那些照片，水一样的眼眸在那之中来回扫视，「而且我事先查过规定了，只是一点工作用具并不会危害到你们整体。」  
「你每次住外面都会带着它吗？」赤司蹲下身伸手戳了戳那个看起来软绵绵的沙发，不禁又想到了当时看见眼前这个人驮着这个大沙袋时的情形，感觉就像驮着一座大山一脸淡定地跟他说“赤司君能帮我把这个带到宿舍吗？”  
「也不是，」黑子交叠的腿换了个上下，「正巧这次是自己开着车来的，所以顺道就带上了。」  
谁会顺道带一个这样东西往外跑？而且是为了工作？  
不过这番话赤司没明着说罢了。  
「说起来赤司君，」黑子忽然转过头看着那双背光的异色眼，手指着某张照片问道，「你们部队原来还有身体柔韧性的训练吗？」  
赤司跳了跳眉，「很意外？」  
意外到不至于，只是好奇。  
「也不是。」黑子又转回头，「只是以前以为你们的训练只有队列操。」  
「那也太枯燥乏味了，」赤司趁机也借了点懒人沙发的光靠在上面，「别的我们也有练。」  
「哦？比如？」这么一说倒挑起了黑子的兴趣，他略微坐起来拿过水杯喝着水想好好跟他聊聊这方面的事，毕竟这可是头一次听这个队长说起他们的业余活动。  
「嗯……打飞机吧……」  
「唔…咳咳……咳……呃……不好意思，你说什么？」水还没下去就差点被对方的话喷出来，黑子一脸仿佛踩到狗屎一样的表情回过头。  
「打飞机啊。」赤司倒是一脸平淡地说着令黑子感觉异常惊悚的回答，「你没见识过？」  
嗯……怎么说呢，也并不是没见识过，只是黑子窘迫得不知道该怎么接这个球。  
「赤司君，虽然我知道你们一群男人……生活寡淡，但也别那么……过不去啊。」  
看着黑子有些手忙脚乱的反应和言不由衷的回答，赤司沉默地看着他，倒是让黑子紧张地咽了下口水，刚想说什么，但无奈计划赶不上变化，又被赤司打断了。  
「我觉得我们之间是不是有什么误会？如果说是为了我们打飞机的事没叫上你为此深感抱歉，下一次一定喊你去。」  
……  
……  
这是什么情况谁能告诉他？！为什么一个好好的其它课业训练项目讨论会变成如此猥琐的打飞机啊？！还相约一起打？！这个节奏快得有些诡异啊！  
「那个赤司君，」黑子放下水杯有些痛心疾首地拍了拍对方，「一切都会好的，相信我，快停止吧，不然被上头发现了你们的军旅生涯就……」  
「黑子你在说什么呢？这本来就是上头安排的。」  
「什？」  
这个如同深水炸弹的言论把他炸的外焦里嫩，敢情上头还有友军？！  
「你们都在想什么啊…………」有些绝望地说着，都快带上哭腔了。  
「我觉得上头的做法很明智啊，虽说现在是和平时期，但也不能保证战争永远不会来，有备无患总比临阵磨枪好。」  
「……」怎么感觉自己越来越听不懂了呢？  
「那个赤司君……你们说的打飞机是……」下定决心豁出去了！  
「战斗机模拟训练啊。」  
谁能把他直接敲晕过去啊啊啊啊？！！！  
敢情他们讨论了那么久的内容一直都不在一个点上？！一个频道上？！！  
黑子在那一刻真心觉得出去后得闭关三个月跑去大山里修行，以戒色心。  
这么想着的他当然没看见一边的赤司以一副高深莫测的笑容看着由黑变白再变红的自己的脸色。  
以赤司的智商怎么可能会真的不知道黑子说的“打飞机”是什么意思，只不过他们军内部之间也的确这么开玩笑地说着，久而久之就习惯了。  
「……抱歉……」重新整理了一下内心的黑子转过身，用极其认真地口吻跟赤司说，「下一次你们……嗯……模拟训练时，请务必喊上我。」  
小鱼儿渐渐上钩，垂钓者却依然不露声色，点点头，「好。」  
见对方似乎并没有意识到刚才自己污了，黑子这才又放松了起来。要死，刚才那么一阵紧张之后又觉得好累。  
懒人沙发真是我知音，真想一辈子就这么躺在上面过日子了。  
见对方如一只慵懒的猫一样躺在那软软的沙发垫上闭目养神，毫无戒备，赤司简直是要用十二分的精力才能勉强压下一吻芳泽的念头进行普通地对话。  
说起来是从什么时候开始喜欢他呢？这个问题也困扰了赤司上校很久，是第一次见面对方摔倒后那可怜兮兮的表情？还是每天清晨坐在床上如不倒翁一般摇晃半困半醒的模样？还是被发现抽烟后如小动物般讨好自己？他也不知道，他只知道不知不觉间，他就喜欢上他了。  
无可救药。

「说起来赤司君，」就在熄灯时间快到的时候，黑子忽然抬起眸看着居高临下的某人，「你柔韧性好吗？」  
「怎么突然这么问？」  
「嗯……没什么，只是听你说你们有练所以比较好奇，想证实下。」黑子一个挺腰坐起，下巴支着，双眼一眨一眨地看着他。  
意思很明确，他很好奇，好奇到无法阻止了。  
兵来将挡水来土掩，赤司又不是没见过大风大浪，这点要求他还是能答应的，不过……正好……  
一个小恶魔般的微笑在赤司心中浮现。  
「怎么证实？」  
黑子上上下下看了赤司好几圈，忽然微笑了起来。  
「劈叉你觉得如何，赤司君？」  
「嗯，应该可行。」出乎他意料之外，没想到对方竟然那么爽快就答应了，本来还以为对方又有诈的黑子看了看对方面露难色勉强答应就又犯傻地放松了警惕。  
「就在这儿？」赤司看着他。  
「呃……嗯，不过不行别勉强啊……」  
「不勉强，」赤司微微一笑，「不过看在我努力的份上黑子也先答应我一个要求吧？」  
「什么要求？」  
「一个微不足道的小愿望，而且是你身上就带着的东西。」  
「……嗯，行吧。」反正也应该不是什么大不了的东西，又不是拿去喂狗，还能难得地看到仪仗队队长的劈叉，这笔买卖怎么看都非常划算。  
黑子的内心愉悦地打着小九九，但他很快就被自己的愚蠢给震出了内伤。  
就在赤司蹲在黑子旁边以一个异常完美的劈叉动作镇住了原本打算看好戏的自己之后，毫无心理准备的他忽然被还维持着动作的某人从沙发上直接拉了过去，紧接着一个温暖柔软的东西就贴在了唇上。  
然后环境简直是为了配合这么一幕而集体拉上了灯，一片黑暗之中的黑子只能看见被唯一的光源，电脑屏幕，而照亮的熠熠生辉的异色眼。  
初吻就这么被夺走了，真是日了狗了。

 

当然发生这种意料之外的状况也不会令黑子出现异于常态的反应，长时间的社会摸爬滚打令他早就练成一派淡然处之的心态，即便内心世界一再混乱一片，人前他依然能做到泰山崩于前而色不变，至于罪魁祸首，本来就认为自己无罪，喜欢一个人情不自禁，就去亲，何罪之有？  
亲也亲完了，两人又不约而同地回归到了工作模式中，即使面对面讨论问题也都绝口不提当天事，就好像从未发生过。  
就在最后一次队列训练完毕之际，黑子也按下了最后的一次快门，夕阳下，排列整齐的仪仗兵们仔细聆听着队长对于一天训练的总结和教诲，在镜头下赤司认真的表情无疑使得黑子又一次看痴了，以至于队伍解散了都后知后觉。  
「黑子？走了。」待赤司走到对方面前，黑子才意识到队伍已经散了，他点了点头，收起了相机，跟着比自己高半个头的人一步一步踏着夕阳回宿舍。  
「说起来，明天你会跟着我们去吧？」赤司说的，自然是接待任务，几个月前就定下了，国外领导的来访，仪仗兵们是必须出席的。  
黑子点了点头，这才意识到一周的时间那么快就要过去了，明天之后，他将回到原来的生活中，以后甚少有机会再接触他们了。  
「之后有没有什么打算？」  
黑子听到这样的问题先是愣了一会儿，随即再慢吞吞地开口，「应该会休息几天吧，然后要去别国的时装周采访。」  
「哦，是么。」赤司听罢也就点点头，不再言语。  
黑子内心有些莫名的失落，他也不知道是怎么了，总觉得对方的反应令他有些无所适从，似乎是在希求着对方会给他某种意料之中的反应，但又不知道如何开口。  
这种感觉，在他第二天在集合点看见穿着正装，兵家威仪尽显的赤司时更加强烈了。  
「怎么了？」这回轮到赤司对着黑子眨眼睛了，「你怎么也和人家姑娘一样看见我们就像看见什么奇怪的东西呆住了呢？」  
我想无论男女老少看见你这么一副模样都会呆在原地的吧……  
不得不说，穿着正式军装的赤司，外加颜值加成简直如天神下凡，至于兵哥哥的腿什么的……嗯，都是附带的了。  
「没什么，只是第一次这么近距离看你穿军装的模样……」黑子慢慢地回答，「嗯，看着还真是很养眼。」  
赤司听完少有地瞪大了眼一脸得意外，随即又摆上了说不清是理解还是无奈的神情，他笑了，「喜欢的话以后会经常穿给你看。」  
就在黑子刚想感动落泪地发表几句感激的婉谢词，赤司直接拉起身后的红色披风，迎着朝阳笑道，「不过如果要拍照就不行了哦，费用可是很高的。」  
内心咯嘣了一下，黑子忍住要抽他的想法，公式化地笑迎回去，「这你放心，如果真有需要的那天一定是上司负责买单，赤司上校。」  
岂料原本笑容满面的人忽然沉下了脸色，「说过了吧？私底下不要叫我上校，黑子。」  
忽然的变故弄得有些令人措手不及，但黑子实在不想就着这个话题接下去，因为他有预感，后面会有他一直想逃避的内容。  
「集合时间到了，赶紧走吧，赤司君。」说着，黑子赶紧越过赤司往停车场走去。  
孰料还没走远手就被人从身后拉住，「你在害怕什么？」  
「我不明白你的意思。」  
「洗手间。」  
「什么？」黑子这才转头望回去，然而赤司没有回头看他，他就这么保持着望向远方紧紧拉住身后人的动作。  
「洗手间的那些照片，别以为我不知道。」  
黑子感觉到自己浑身都在颤抖，不知那里是气愤多一点还是惊惧更多。「你偷看了？！」  
他下意识提高了嗓音，连他自己都没有察觉，赤司这才回头看着他。  
也许这是他这辈子看过的最认真最诚挚的双眸，黑子这么想着。  
「是从什么时候开始的？」他这么问他，阳光洒在身上，漆黑军装上绣着的金边花纹微微反射着夺目的光辉，仿佛是从光芒中走出来的战神，来迎接他最虔诚最深爱的信徒。  
「问这些有意义吗？赤司君，该走了。」说着，黑子用力挣开了手，头也不回地把那个人留在了原地。  
老天！但愿这不会影响到他今天的发挥！拿着相机准备拍照记录的黑子紧张得满手是汗，他生怕早前这么一出会令那个人在这种大庭广众之下走神出乱子。  
如果真是这样，他难辞其咎。  
但对方毕竟是赤司征十郎，这种场合绝对不会允许他出一丝瑕疵有损军仪，交接阅兵行云流水堪称完美，也令黑子悬着的心彻底放下了。  
他是多心了，无论有没有他，那个人永远都是完美的。  
这一点，他深信不疑。  
离开的时候他没向任何人告别，而是默默地钻进自己的小车内，绝尘而去，而不远处那红披风的飒飒作响，他听不见，如漆黑的雕塑一般直直站立在原地目送他远去的人，更看不见。

 

两个月后，为了庆祝一年一度的时装周，异国他乡的大街小巷都装点的分外华丽炫目，这里正在进行着一场狂欢节的大游行。  
人们都穿着奇装异服步履欢快地走在街上，而黑子则在人群中自如地穿梭来去，寻找着可以拍摄的素材。  
但他忽略了一件很重要的事，就是历史是可以重演的。  
就在他以为自己被人撞了又要狼狈地趴到地上时，一双手稳稳地接住了他，顺势倒在了对方的胸膛上。  
「嗯……抱歉先生……非常……感……谢……」他愣在了原地，似乎已经忘了这里还有队伍在游行。  
接住他的人身着一身华丽的贵族服装，没有戴礼帽，只是戴着一副制作精美的面具，笑盈盈地看着黑子。  
无论经过多少岁月，黑子也绝不会忘记这双夺目的异色瞳，因为就是它彻底摄走了他的心神，令他深陷漩涡无法自拔。  
「好久不见。」异色瞳的主人说道，「你瘦了。」  
眉毛一挑，黑子毫不客气地回过去，「好久不见，你也瘦骨如柴了。」  
「那是，相思病可麻烦了。」赤司笑了笑，那么久不见，这只小猫还是一副伶牙俐齿的模样。  
说着，赤司把黑子拉到了路边，低头附在耳边悄悄地问黑子，「该怎么办呢？」  
敢情这位大爷的某些心智还是三岁小儿嘛？！黑子揉了揉太阳穴，说，「赤司君就为了这事儿不远千里跑到这里来？军队怎么放你出来的？」  
「这简单，」赤司说得轻描淡写，「我就跟他们说我出去追媳妇了，没想到他们还竟然争先恐后地给我出一堆主意，长官们甚至放了我半年假还让海关各种绿色通道加速放行呢。」  
越说脸越黑了，本来一件小小的感情纠纷非得被眼前这位大少爷升级成国际问题了！  
深吸一口气，黑子抬起头看着对方，「那你打算用什么方法呢？」  
「那还用说吗？」赤司伸出手轻轻把对方抱进自己怀里，「为了得到你的人得到你的心霸占你的美我是再也不会让你离开我半步了，哲也。」  
这么烂俗的话究竟是从哪个肥皂剧里学来的啊？！为什么这个平时都智商超高的兵哥一遇到感情问题就似孩童呢？！  
连骂的力气都没有了的黑子苦笑着问他，「难不成我还要跟你住到军营去？」  
「放心，绝对是上级待遇，出行不愁签证和吃穿用度，而且还能免费每天拍到各种帅气的大兵这么划算的事情世间绝对不会有第二次了哦。」  
怎么当初就没发现这人那么极度自恋呢？  
人群中忽然爆发出一阵欢呼声，两人不约而同地望过去，似乎游行马上要到高潮的时候了，一想到此，黑子忽然推开了赤司的怀抱，望着对方不解的眼神，他露出了一个温柔的笑容，「赤司君，咱们来打个赌吧？」  
「什么赌？」  
「今天正巧是化妆游行，所以咱们来玩捉迷藏吧，」黑子眨了眨眼，转过身准备随时跑路，「赤司君你能找到我我就嫁给你，如果找不到就嫁给我吧。」  
「好啊，」跟当时一样明媚的阳光照射在宽广的街道上，不过跟那时不同的是，现在的光芒，充满着暖意。  
「哲也你就等着吧，」嘴角微微上翘，「胜利是永远不会背叛我的。」

 

【END】


End file.
